Encounterment of The Lost One
Introduction Lexio Town, one of the most vile places to have ever been created, nothing in the city but broken dreams and filith as far as the eye can see. However, the only thing more dangerous then the people, are the shadow's that hide the true intentions of some very dangerous people. A figure hides in the shadows, keeping their attention on a tall demonic looking person with three people in similar looking agents hidden in cloaks. Suddenly, one of the agents uses Display Magic to summon one figure with a mask on his face. "Master..." The four people kneeled in front of the image as the person looked around, making sure that no one else was around to hear what he was about to say. "Has the seller been located?" "Yes Master, we have the time and place for the deal to be done, however he has requested that we have one of the best scientist to assist us in the transfer" The demonic man said looking up to the image. "Very well, return to the safehouse and await for the arrival of Yukia Yamamoto, once she brings the item to the base, do what must be done and return back" The figure said as the four bowed down with the image dissappearing from them. The figure kept looking on as he tried to keep himself from attacking them. "Come, we have preperations to attend to" The four people disappeared in a flash of light, blinding the figure as they disappeared from out of sight. The figure stepped into the light, revealing a young male who glared at the spot where the people were just there. "It would seem I have found what I was instructed to find..." The guy ran back into the shadows, heading to his next destination, not yet realizing that he was about to be part of one of the biggest events in history. Arrivial: Unknown Encounterment The train could be heard throughout the city as it pulled up into the damaged station with graffiti painted all over it, the doors opened as three people passed through the sliding doors. Two males and one female were seen as they looked around. "Are you sure this is the right place Geiger ?" The younger boy asked as he grabbed a piece of trash from off the ground. "No doubt about it, Dominic , all the intel we collected from the last job points us in this place, Lexio Town. I gotta admit, it's really living up to it's reputation" Geiger said as the girl walked up to the duo with a worried look on her face. "I'm not so sure about this Geiger, are we sure that there is some illegal activities going on, and not a bad day of cleaning day?" The girl said as the duo laughed. "Way to lift our spirits up Ruby " "Hey I do what I can, speaking of which, we better find our hotel before night time rolls by" She said as the trio walked out of the station, immediatly surrounded by gang members. The trio smiled as they summoned their magical aura, causing the entire group to disburst in fear of the newcomers "Ugh, annoying pick-pockets, well we better get moving" Geiger told his siblings as they walked towards the nearest hotel. The Chain Gang Trio had found out that there was many different illegal actions going in Lexio, but had heard from one of their informants that there was suppose to be a big trade going down, a trade that could lead them to one of the most secretive organization in the wolrd, The Shadow Broker After searching for about an hour,the trio managed to find a cheap motel, completely out of the way from any attempts on their lives. Nightfall came down as the trio jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making their way to one of the old abandon warehouses at the docks. "Are we sure this intel can be trusted?" Dominic asked looking up at the sky, noticing how dark it looked without even a single star in it. "We don't have any other leads, no other ways of finding out if this info is true or not, so we need to just go with our gut on this one Dom" Geiger replied looking through his telescope at the warehouses. "Anything?" "Aside from the usual annoying bottom feeders, I don't see any signs of some secret trade off... Hold on.." Ruby and Dominic went to their older brother's side as he focused his attention on one bunch of people in cloaks walking down to one of the nearby warehouses. "Was it just me or something about that group screams out "Slave Traders"?" "Either way, we found what we were looking for, keep low and say quiet" The trio slowly used their magic to get acoss the roofs until they reached the warehouse. The trio looked through the rooftop windows, but what they saw shocked them. The people standing there weren't dressed like normal slave traders, three of them were in dark custom clothing that looked similar to that of professional assassins, one tall person was decked out in a black tight suit wearing red-spiked clothing and white designs on his front side, and finally there was a female who was very endowed in what appeared to be a custom labcoat with high heels and something in her arm. "Where it this salesmen at? He should have been here more than 30 seconds ago!" The woman shouted as she kicked out a bunch of empty boxes. "Calm yourself Mistress, the meat-bag should be coming by soon, and either way we will get what he has for us" The demonic looking man said as they looked at each other. "Okay, I think we might have the wrong group, no way these guys are the slave traders..." Dominic's conversation was interrupted when Geiger flicked a pebble at his head, pointing back the group that was in the wearhouse, the trio noticed another man who seemed to be another scientist wheeling in something that was covered with some sort of white sheet. "As promised, the item you seek is underneath the specialized sheet, now as for my payment..." "Not so fast, Mistress Yamamoto" The woman nodded as she placed on special gloves and mask before lifiting up the sheet and entering it as her figure went closer to the object. "What the hell is that?" Gegier wondered as he along with his siblings pressed against the glass to get a better look, not realizing the small cracks appearing under the window. After what seemed like a hours, the woman finally reappeared out from the sheet, with what appeared to be strange form of liquid in her hands. "The object is just as it should be, I must take it to The Collector immediatly, be sure that our guest recieves his proper payment" Yukio said as she pushed the item to the three agents, who focused their magic onto the ground summoning a magic circle, transporting them away from there. "So where's my GAH!!!!" The deomic looking man summoned one spiked chain that wrapped around the person's neck, piercing his skin, and crushing it until his neck snapped. "Irritating meat-bag, Why should we pay anything, when we can take it by force, and by the way..." A large chain appeared from the ground, flying straight up to the roof, breaking the glass, and binding together the trio that was spying on the meeting as it was brought back down, slamming them into the ground hard. The trio groaned in pain as the man walked towards them, heavy steps made the ground shake as he picked up Griger by his stiffened hair, causing it to break off, but not before he grabbed his neck. "If you want to spy on the meeting, next time learn to control you're breathing, Geiger Strum of The Chain Gang Trio" The being released the chains as he slammed both Ruby and Dominic into the wall, breaking it apon impact. They both coughed up a bit of blood, making Griger mad as he punched the being on the chin hard. "How Dare You!!!" Geiger was released from the choke-hold as he hardened his fist with wood and attempted to punch him again, but was intercepted at each impact with another punch from the man.The two kept matching punch for punch as the sounds of spliniting wood could be heard, but right before Geiger shot out another punch, he was blocked as the being moved his arm down, snapping his wrist out of place. "AHHHH!!!!......" Another punch was released onto Geiger as he was sent flying right into the steel support beam, coughing up blood as he dropped to his knees, clutching his hand. "Pathetic exuse for a mage, just another meat bag, GAH!!!" A water gyser was shot at the man, pushing him back as a bolt of electricity shot at him, mixing with the water and causing a powerful shock wave to envelope the being, making him drop to his knees. Ruby came up with her hands changed into water hands as Dominic was know in his Take Over: Black Wing form. "Ruby, check on Geiger and make sure he's alright, I'll cover you" Dominic said as he transformed from his Black Wing Form into his Buster King Form, he then charged at the being as the two fought hand-to-hand combat. While distracted, Ruby goes over to Geiger's side, using her healing magic to try and get him back on his feet. "GAH!!!" Ruby turns back to see Dominic being held up by the neck, with deep wounds on his body from the series of attacks he was dealt, as the being slammed Dominic right onto the cement floor causing Dominic to cough up blood. "DOMINIC!!!!" Ruby shot up, sending a powerful water attack, but the being easily shrugged it off as he made his way towards her. "I was actually hoping that this would be something of a normal fight, but like always I can't count on meat-bags to entertain me. It doesn't matter, I'll end this now" A powerful aura appeared around him, which made Ruby tremble from the increase in pressure. He lifted his hand to deal the final blow, but out of nowhere a figure jumped towards the being, kicking him hard as he pushed the man back and landed right in front of Ruby. The Mysterious Man Appears Ruby felt as if time stood still as she saw the figure kick the being a good ten feet away from, and land on his feet with no problems. The celing lights turned on as the figure was revealed to be a guy no older than she is, with different colored eyes, and a sword on his hip. "Ah, now there's the face of a meat-bag I've always wanted to fight again!" The man said as his aura increased even more, making Ruby tremble even more, but saw the man with no emotion on his face. "Dai Matsumoto, it is time for you to die" The man said in a deadtone voice. "As much fun as I had last time, I'm afraid I have some more important matters to deal with than playing around with more meat-bags, but I promise you this will not be the last time we meet.." Dai quickly threw down a flashbang, blinding both Ruby and the man for a few seconds before their visions returned, and they saw that he was already gone. Ruby let out a huge amount of air she had taken in, wincing as she remembered that the monster had broken three of her ribs. "You are hurt, hold still" She looked up to see the guy pulling some containers from his backpack, taking off her jacket as he felt around the bruised area. Ruby immediatly slapped his hand away, wincing from the pain that she felt when her hand made contact, and blushing brightly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" "you are injured and require medical attention immediatly or else the bones will pierce your lungs and kill you. Do not worry, I am a medical expert" Ruby just stared at the man, letting her guard down as he continued to work on her, easliy removing the rest of the clothes from her chest except for a bra. She looked at him with wonder, even though he was helping her out with a problem, there wasn't any sign of worry or anxiety when he was close to her, and she was half naked from the waist up. All she felt from him was a hollow emptiness, missing something that was more important than any material worth. After what seemed like hour's, the man finished his treatment by wrapping her broken ribs with Magical Bandages that began to heal her immediatly. She started putting back her clothing when she remembered that her brothers were still hurt, and ran to where they both were. "Guys, don't worry I'll have you fix in no time, hey stranger think you can..." She turned to ask the man to give her some medication, but found that he disappeared without a trace. She shook her head as she began to use Healing Magic to work on her brothers. On another rooftop across from the warehouse the siblings were in, the stranger looked back at the girl before disappearing from that spot. Hunter's Movement Inside of a giant building darkened from the lights turned off, Dai Matsumoto entered the area as suddenly the lights turned on, revealing multiple Broker Agents as they were going about their normal buisness. After the transaction in Lexio Town, Dai managed to make his way back to one of the mutliple safehouses that The Collector made in order to expand his reach on the cities. The agents paid no mind to the presence of the man as he made his way to one of the many rooms the building had, each one with a special purpose. Reaching one of the marbled doors, he pushed it forward as Dai looked at the man sitting on the chair, reading several different reports on his desk. "Well if it isn't Mr. Matsumoto, I understand the transaction went well?" The man said not turning back as Dai simply leaned back against the wall. "However, how many times must I repeat myself before you get it through you're thick skull? If the salesman is dead, then any merchandise he might have is lost to us as well" The man turned in his chair to look at Dai. "All of his infomation was useless to the organization, I don't waste my take on worthless meat-bags Suekko, you know this" Dai replied as he cracked his neck. "My mission was to help bring in the newest addition to the R&D Division unharmed, not waste my time filling you're worthless meatbag pockets" Dai told Suekko bluntly as the Leader chuckled, stood up to meet him face-to-face and drew out his sword, but stopped when The Collector appeared right in front of them. "Master..." "I don't know why you bother with me, Collector. With the checking up, I mean. After all I am the master of conducting the shadows here in the light. Have some faith in the leader of your Hunter Division." Suekko said sitting back down in his chair, looking at his boss as he walked up to the window. "We both know that the only reason you are here is for the resources I have, and the only reason I keep you alive is because of the skills you have, do not believe for a second that you have any leeway with me" The Collector turned to Dai as Suekko left the room to do an inspection on his agents. "As always, excellent work on the transaction, with the item we have obtained, the newest project will soon be ready, but I understand there was some complications after Yukia left the warehouse" The Collector asked as Dai stood up to face his leader. "Yes, it would seem the Chain Gang Trio, from the guild of Minotaur Horn, have made their way to the town without us knowing, and not to mention the other meatbag Shu, who managed to escape from our clutches after his 'deactivation' of most of his memories" "I see..." The Collector looked out at the window as he thought about everything that Dai had just told him, and after a few minutes, turned back to face Dai. "They must not discover anything about what lies in the shadows, I want you to return back to Lexio Town, and make sure these children will not bother the organization again. However, you must bring back Geiger Strum, his altered physiology might be useful to Yukia's research, understood?" Dai bowed in respect as he headed out the door, but didn't realize The Collector turning back to the window as his master was secretly hoping that he would return soon. The Second Run In After their encounterment with Dai and Shu, The trio managed to make their way back to their hotel, still feeling the aftershock of what happened to them. Dominic and Griger were lying on their beds, still hurting from the beatdown they recieved, while Ruby was back in her room taking a bath with a special herbal water that she mixed it. In her mind, all she could think of what happened before. "That guy, I couldn't feel any form of emotion from him, it was like everything inside of him was nothing more than empty darkness. Like someone took all of his good inside, but why? Why would he help me out but not Dom or Geiger?" '' Her train of thought was stopped when she heard someone stepping in her room, knowing her brothers were still indisposed, she quickly wrapped a towel around herself before leaning against the door. All she could make out was footsteps in the room, nothing that determined who the person was. Focusing her magic, she threw the door open, sending her water attack at the person who broke in, but found herself flipped as she was now on the floor, dazed and confused with something heavy on top of her. Her field of vision came back when she saw the same person who saved her was in the room. "I must say, it is quite cleaver how you managed to distract me" The same person who saved her was now a few feet away from her face, staring into her eyes with cold as she blushed at him, as he had her hands pinned on the floor. "Why are you here and how did you find me?" Ruby said as her breathing began to get heavy from the closeness that Shu was in. To Ruby, it looked like at any moment their lips would meet, but Shu simply looked at her with his eyes, which she noticed one had a contact that changed his eye color. "I saw that you did not leave the town and I had to show you the dangers of remaining here" Shu said blankly as he got off of Ruby, offering a hand to help her, but in return got it slapped away by Ruby who quickly got up and entered the bathroom before remerging with a bathrobe. "Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are, but how dare you come breaking into my room and try to teach me a lesson?!" She glared at the man, wanting to get some reaction, but he simply yawned as his stomach began to growl. Ruby sighed as she motioned him to her kitchen, where she fixed him some soup, putting it in front of him. "Why did you do this? I didn not ask for any food nor do I require it" He said looking at the bowl in front of him. "Call it a common courtesy, besides I hate the sound of a growling stomach, so ergo hot soup for you" Ruby said getting a cup of water. He looked down at the bowl, picking up the spoon, and began to drink some of it while eating a piece of bread that Ruby gave him. "You know, I never did thank you for saving me from that man, my name is Ruby Strum, nice to meet you" She said smiling as the man continued eating. "Shu.." was all he said before returning to the soup in front of him. The two just sat there, with only the sounds of spoon hitting glass until Shu was finished and placed the dish into the sink. "Thank you for the food, however I will only warn you once, leave this place now or else you will die here" Shu said in a monotone voice as he exited the door, leaving Ruby alone to think of what he told her. Ruby took in a deep breath as she walked over to the bathroom, removing the bandages around her stomach to replace then, but stopped when she heard someone come through the door again. Except she felt familiar magic as Geiger and Dominic barged into the bathroom, making Ruby jump in fear as she threw junk at her brothers, forcing them to head into the kitchen. "What's up with Ruby??" Dominic said rubbing the bump that she gave him with a shampoo bottle that hadn't been opened. "I don't know, but something is strange, I keep feeling this weird magic residue that was left here by someone, I wonder who she was talking to?" Geiger wondered as he looked outside the window. Shu is seen on the rooftop on the opposite side, staring into the window of Ruby as she was rewrapping her bandages, even though he didn't understand it at the time, Shu could not understand what was different about this girl. He dropped that thought as Shu jumped down to return to his base. Meanwhile back at the train station, one pure black train pulled into the station, and when it stopped the doors opened as Dai came out of the train. "I can smell the meat-bags here, I promise master, they will cause us trouble no more" He said as his body melted down, turning into a puddle as it went into town 'Chapter 2: Casting Iron: Shu's Reasons''' Category:Phantombeast Category:Storyline Category:Forgotten Past: The Shadow's of Deception